One Piece Charlotte OC Challenge
by 64thVanSull
Summary: Full challenge inside. If you are willing to basically rewrite the show from very early on and to the end, whenever that might be, with an OC added, go for it.


**Hello, reader. This here is a story idea I've had in my head for a few months, but I don't have the time, patience or drive to write it myself given how long it would have to be. If you know me by my Once Upon a Time story, "The Evil Queen's Brother" then you know THAT is my focus when it comes to writing in addition to juggling school and my job. I think, in the right hands, this could be a very good story. But like I said, I don't have the time to write this myself. In any case, here's the idea.**

**It'll be an OC story that namely focuses on a new, OC Straw Hat crew member. His name is Charlotte Schwarzwalder, the 34th or 35th son of the Charlotte family of the Four Emperorer's Big Mom pirates. He's about Sanji's age, whatever that might be, and has an odd NATURAL hair color. It's brown, like chocolate, with thin, white diagonal streaks on each strand with red dots the size of nickels in the center of each streak. It'd be in a similar style to Luffy's.**

**The reason why his name is Schwarzwalder, Schwarz for short and how most people address him, is because it's a play on the name Schwarzwalder Kirschtorte a.k.a. a Black Forest Cake which is also why his hair is so odd. All the other children of Big Mom are named after some sort of food and that's my favorite cake so, I figured it would coincide with Oda's pattern for those characters.**

**Anyway, I've been trying to make him out to be something like the Straw Hats' blacksmith, or something and gave him the Leviathen Axe from the newest God of War game. I'm not sure I'd be able to make that work. Now, if you want to write this, I don't care if you give him these things or not. Frankly, it felt too forced whenever I would try to develop his character like that.**

**So far, I've tried writing the first chapter and can't seem to satisfy myself with how it'll turn out. Here's what I have already written, summed up, and what I was planning to do.**

**Schwarz was a rather happy child on Whole Cake Island and loved just about all his siblings, who also loved him. His favorite sibling was his year or two younger sister Charlotte Pudding. Like any good big brother, he always stood up for her when the other kids tormented her about her third eye, something that never bothered him and would always tell her it was just another part of her for him to love. He also loved spending time with his sisters Lola (until she was banished), Chiffon, Brulee, Amande, Praline and Galante. When it came to his brothers, he learned how to fight with Cracker, Katakuri, Oven, Moscato (who I wouldn't mind seen being saved by Schwarz at that particular scene) and Perospero. Daifuku, on the other hand, never seemed to care for Schwarz, for some reason. (I say that because that's just a side thought I've had and never fully developed. Plus, I don't like Daifuku for some reason.).**

**While he doesn't have a devil fruit (again, totally up to you), he does have one strange ability no one had ever seen before. Like his second eldest brother, Katakuri, Schwarz has an incredibly strong Observation Haki. But, in contrast to Katakuri's ability to see the future, if Schwarz focuses enough on a person or object, he can look into its past; the amount of time he can see depends on how strong his concentration is.**

**One day, he unintentionally used his powers to look into the past of his mother's oldest subordinate, the head chef Streusen. At that moment, Schwarz saw Streusen witness Big Mom devour her childhood friends and Mother Carmel and how Streusen used her to gain money and power, all while keeping the truth a secret.**

**Outraged, Schwarz confronted Streusen and threatened to tell Big Mom what he saw. Out of fear, Streusen commanded his cooks and the Homies loyal to him to seize and knock out Schwarz. After they did, Streusen used Bruelee's mirror world for the homies to take the boy out of not only Totto Land, but the New World, as well.**

**That's the main origin of Schwarz that I would like, no matter what role and powers you give him. Right now, what I have is that eventually after being banished, Schwarz met Brok and Sindri (yes from the game) and became their apprentice. After completing his training, he was given the axe and a request from his teachers. They once had a dream of creating weapons that far surpased the ancient weapons. So, they made what they called the "Three Harbingers of Ragnarok" based on the legends they heard as children. The first was a flaming sword, which they gave to a member of Gold Roger's crew but has gone missing since his execution. The second was Milojner, which was stolen by a power crazed marine who wanted to use it to rise through the ranks and become an admiral. And the third was the axe given to Schwarz. The request was to find the two weapons and keep them from anyone who would misuse them, but the hammer was to be found first.**

**So, accepting his masters' request, Schwarz set out to see in order to find the weapons, the theif, and one day return to Totto Land and confront Streusen for banishing him. At some point, Crocodile found him and offered him a deal, in exchange for joining Baroque Works and building weapons for everyone (all the weird weapons they used in the saga: Mr. 9's bats, Igaram's saxophone, Vivi's spinning things, etc.), Crocodile would use his position as a warlord to find out the name and rank of the marine in possession of the hammer and give that information to Schwarz. Schwarz accepted and was given the alias, Mr. Ten-Below on account of his axe's ice powers.**

**Then it starts out on the day the Straw Hats arrive at Whiskey Peke. Same thing as the canon happens with the addition of Schwarz calling Crocodile and demanding he keep his end of the deal, which he obviously breaks. Then it escalates to Schwarz fighting the Unluckies, getting caught up in Luffy/Zoro's fight and somehow offers them his services to take down Baroque Works since they were making a mockery of his weapons.**

**I was thinking about having Schwarz offically join after Crocodile was defeated but before Robin "joined" after she snuck onto the Merry. But, again, your call on that.**

**I don't really care if you stick with what I've come up with so far. It was just something I thought of probably after watching that game's cutscenes online. I really like the Whole Cake Island Arc, so I think an OC Charlotte family member joining the Straw Hats is an interesting idea.**

**As far as pairings go, I would like for it to be Schwarz x Reiju. My original plan was to change things up and have Schwarz take Sanji's place for the marriage between the Charlottes and Germa. It was going to be a flip of the saga; the Big Mom pirates would be attacked by Germa, Reiju would try to kill Schwarz only to fall in love with him, Bege would have allied himself with Germa, the poison rockets would have been used against Big Mom only for Schwarz to jump in and take them on instead thus causing him to nearly die but make all his siblings and friends think he had died which would lead to an all out attack on the Germa. Then it would be some kind of corny, Reiju and Schwarz say the "I do's" but don't kiss, so they wind up kissing when Reiju sucks out all the poison thus making them officially married. From that point, I was just going to have Reiju betray her father and brothers and join the Straw Hats so she could be with Schwarz. Lately, I was thinking of having Pudding come with him because he knew her third eye would never be able to translate the ponegylph like Big Mom thought which would put her in danger.**

**Like I said, that was my idea and you don't have to use it if you don't want to. All that I ask is that you stick with his apperance, keep it an OC x Reiju story and have it where Schwarz and Pudding are like true brothers and sisters who love each other and are crying tears of joy when they're reunited. Anything else goes.**

**If you do decide to write this, let me know via PM when you post the first chapter so I can read it and follow it. Thanks for reading and I hope you have fun writing if you decided to take the challenge!**


End file.
